1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stoves and furnaces, and particularly to outdoor grills with grill cover opening mechanisms.
2. Technical Background
Outdoor grills are typically designed with a handle affixed to the front of a grill cover. In the course of food preparation, it is necessary to manually lift the grill cover in order to gauge the progress of the food preparation. On conventional grills, the grill cover opens upward and away from the person lifting the cover. The Cover is inevitably placed in a resting position, leaning behind and away from the grill frame.
The typical design and placement of the grill cover handle may cause one using the grill to be exposed to injury. A user typically grabs the grill cover handle, grasping it from the closed position until the cover reaches its resting position. As such, the user""s arm is momentarily directly above the heat emanating from the heating element used in the grill. In addition, many grill covers are designed such that a user""s arm can inadvertently contact the grill cover while the cover is being lifted or closed.
Generally, the present invention provides an apparatus that allows one who is preparing food on a grill to open the grill cover in a manner eliminating the possibility of injury.
The apparatus of the present invention is an outdoor grill having an actuation device disposed on the grill frame. The apparatus for opening the cover of the outdoor grill further includes an opening mechanism mounted in the grill frame. The opening mechanism is attached at one end to the activation device, and the opening mechanism is attached at a second end to the grill cover. The opening mechanism is designed and configured such that when the activation device is depressed, the grill cover is opened and is left resting in an open position. Further, the apparatus of the present invention is designed to allow gentle closure of the grill cover.
The opening mechanism of the apparatus of the present invention can be designed to include an activation device that is a foot pedal. A force member is attached at one end to the foot pedal. The opposing end of the opening mechanism is attached to an intermediate push/pull linkage that is attached at its opposing end to a rocker arm. The rocker arm is interposed between the intermediate push/pull linkage and a second push/pull linkage that is attached to the grill cover. In addition to being attached to the second push/pull linkage, the rocker arm is attached to a hydraulic cylinder. When the foot pedal is depressed, the force member causes the intermediate push/pull linkage to create divergent force in the second push/pull linkage through the rocker arm. The divergent force creates a downward force in the second push/pull linkage causing the grill cover to open. The divergent force further causes compression of the hydraulic cylinder. When the foot pedal is released, the hydraulic cylinder provides a prohibitive force allowing the grill cover to close gently.
An opening mechanism of the present invention can include a tension spring attached to the rocker arm. The tension spring is compressed and the grill cover is opened when the foot pedal is depressed. The tension spring is positioned such that when the foot pedal is released, the tension spring provides a prohibitive force allowing the grill cover to close gently.
An opening mechanism of the present invention can include a pulley system. The force member is attached at one end to the foot pedal. A second end of the force member is attached to a cable that is coupled to a dual pulley. When the foot pedal is depressed, the dual pulley rotates causing a second cable to rotate a second pulley. The cable of the second pulley is attached to the grill cover, such that when the second pulley rotates, a downward force is created causing the grill cover to open. A tension spring is attached to an opposing end of the force member. When the foot pedal is depressed to open the grill cover, the tension spring is compressed. The tension spring then provides prohibitive force, allowing the grill cover to be closed gently.